


The party or me?

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a requested fanfic idea. :) fluff and some " smut."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The party or me?

Writing idea: 7.) “ We can go now or later…”

You and Sam had just confessed your love for each other only a few moments ago. Sam’s eyes went from his normal, light hazel, life filed one. To love, and lust filled ones.   
“ Are you sure you mean it? Once you say you are with me, please don’t leave me. I can’t loose anyone else,”   
Sam said as he gently pushed you up against the wall, locking his eyes with yours.   
“ Sam, I mean what I said. I love you and I always have.”  
Sam didn’t wait as he crashed your lips with his. You kissed him back roughly as he slowly lifted your legs around his waist. Once you adjusted he pulled you away from the wall. You squealed lightly as you clung to him. You then giggled as you two kissed again and made your way to his bedroom.   
You woke up and groaned, then slowly rolled over and gasped softly as you met an awake, but loving filled pair of hazel eyes.   
“ Moring sleepyhead.”  
“ Moring Moose.”  
You giggled then he smirked and tickled you. You gasped then squealed again and wiggled away.  
“ No!! Sam stop!”  
He laughed lightly and stopped, pulling away, only rolling onto his back and pulling you on top of him. You smiled and kissed his nose then checked the clock.  
“ Damn, I forgot. We have to go to that party to see if we can catch any vamps from that nest.”  
Sam pouted and gave you those puppy dog look.  
“ Dean can take care of it. Please don’t go, it’s warmer here with me.”  
You laughed softly as you began to move away, he then gently grabbed you and pulled you to his chest.  
“ We can go now of later.. I hope you choose later.”  
You thought for a while then smiled and kissed him sweetly.  
“ I’d rather spend the time with you, Sam.”  
You giggled as he lit up and rolled you over so he was on top.  
“ Good because, I want to continue on from last night.”  
“ Me too, Sam, me too.”


End file.
